<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life by NinjaFrog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906170">Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFrog/pseuds/NinjaFrog'>NinjaFrog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K/DA Fandom - Fandom, League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit toxic, AU, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst, College, F/F, Fluff, Life - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Romance, Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFrog/pseuds/NinjaFrog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahri has been living for 400+ years along with Kai’sa and Evelyn. She’s never one to be in a relationship, it was hard with her being immortal and all. Then she met Sona. </p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t play league. I like KDA as a music group so I thought I would write about them. Sona is human in here and can talk. I just want to emphasize this was just for fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri/Sona Buvelle, Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I just wrote this because I kept having scenarios in my head and they won’t leave until I write it out. I’m sorry for the inaccurate characterization, this is just how they appear in my head. Comments &amp; constructive criticism are always appreciated! Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whispers started filling the hallways because the KDA girls have just walked in. Who exactly are the KDA girls? No one really knows how the name came, but it fit them. It was just easier to call them that. 4 ladies. 4 amazingly beautiful ladies that captured the hearts of everyone at school. Everyone at the private college have heard of them.<br/>There was Ahri. She was like the goddess out of the 4. She was kind and a big flirt. She often entertain the people that would come up and talk to them.<br/>Then there was Evelyn. She was very intimidating and scary. She had a diva vibe around her. Evelyn was always unapproachable.<br/>There’s Kai’sa. She was kinder than Ahri and she had a more innocent vibe around her. Kai’sa was the most approachable of the four.<br/>Lastly, there’s Akali. She was the youngest and the chillest. She was also approachable, but not many did because Akali was Evelyn’s.<br/>The girls had everyone’s heads turning wherever they walk. They always stuck together and were pretty much considered the IT girls. From the outside they looked like any normal human beings.<br/>The truth though, 3 out of the 4 of them were monsters that normal people would consider a myth.<br/>Ahri was a nine tailed fox. Evelyn was a succubus. Kai’sa was a hunter. The three girls have been alive for centuries, about 400. Ahri and Evelyn met first and stuck together. Kai’sa was tasked to kill them because the hunter society believe that all monsters should die. Kai’sa went after them, but she saw that they weren’t so bad. Ahri and Evelyn only fed on and killed bad people, criminals. They never hurt the innocents. So Kai’sa stuck with the two, to protect them from other hunters.<br/>Akali was just a normal human. Normally Evelyn would never pay much attention to humans, unless it was to suck their emotions, but Akali was different. She broke through Evelyn’s wall. They started dating and Evelyn couldn’t be happier.</p><p> </p><p>As they were walking to their class, all eyes were on them. The 4 women were used to the attention, they didn’t mind it as long as the people didn’t do anything crazy. A sudden commotion caught the girls attention. There was a guy that was being bullied by 3 other guys, but suddenly a girl came up and was pretty much standing up for the guy.<br/>“Step out sweetcheeks, this is none of your business,” said one of the bullies.<br/>“Don’t call me sweetcheeks. Are you guys still children? Going around picking on people and trying to get money?” The girl stood her ground.<br/>“After we get the money, how about you join us, cutie?” The second bully grabbed the girl by the chin.<br/>Kai’sa balled her fist and was about to intervene, but Ahri stopped her. Her eyes said don’t. Kai’sa sighed and released her grip. Kai’sa hated seeing douchebags like that.<br/>The girl pulled her face away and knocked the second guy in the face.<br/>“YOU!” The third guy took a swing towards the girl, but the girl dodged it quickly and kicked the guy in his special spot, making him groan.<br/>The first guy realized that there were too many people coming and watching them now, so he quickly grabbed his two friends and all three of them ran off.<br/>The girl helped the guy that was being bullied up and gave him a smile.<br/>“Are you okay?” The girl asked.<br/>“Yeah, thank you for that! Do we know each other? Why did you help me?” The guy asked.<br/>“We don’t know each other, but whenever you see someone in need you should help out.” The girl shrugged.<br/>Ahri was listening and gave a smile. This strange girl is interesting and nice.<br/>“Well I have to go to class now, can I get my savior’s name?” The guy asked.<br/>“Sona.” Sona smiled.<br/>“I’m Jake, thank you again and I hope to see you around!” Jake waved and he walked towards his class.<br/>Ahri watched as Sona inspected her hand, the one she used to punch the second bully. She touched it with her other hand and winced from the pain. Sona sighed and then she started heading on her way.<br/>“What an interesting girl,” Ahri said to herself, but the other 3 heard.<br/>“Oh? Has Ahri found a new victim?” Evelyn mused.<br/>“Please not her, she seems really cool!” Kai’sa said.<br/>“She threw one hell of a punch.” Akali said in admiration.<br/>Ahri didn’t really answer the other 3. Her mind was filled with Sona, which surprised her because she was usually never impressed with anyone. Maybe love at first sight?</p><hr/><p>Since one of Ahri’s classes was canceled today she decided to go to the library and catch up on some reading. As she was reading her book, her invisible ears perked up and she noticed Sona. Sona was in the library walking around looking for books. Ahri was watching her every move like a predatory watching its prey. As Sona reached to grab a book, her wallet had fallen out of her jacket pocket. Ahri figured Sona didn’t notice the fallen wallet because after getting the book, Sona was heading towards the check out table.<br/>Ahri was debating for a second if she should pick up the wallet and possibly have a chance to talk to Sona, but then again Ahri is usually never one to start a conversation with a stranger.<br/>Fuck it. Ahri got up and went to pick up the wallet and started heading towards Sona. Just before Sona was about to reach the check out table, Ahri called out “hey you.”<br/>Sona turned around and they both stared at each other a bit. Sona was about to turn back around thinking it wasn’t meant for her, before Ahri held up the wallet.<br/>“You dropped this earlier,” Ahri said.<br/>Sona reached into her pocket and gasped, “oh my gosh! Where did you find it?”<br/>“You dropped it when you were getting that book.” Ahri pointed to the book in Sona hands.<br/>“Oh,” Sona gave a small sheepish laugh that made Ahri heart do a thump, “thank you for picking it up for me, I really appreciate it!”<br/>“No problem.” Ahri said, handing Sona her wallet back. As Sona reached for her wallet, their hands touched and Ahri felt a tingling sensation.<br/>“Thanks again! Uhhh I guess I’ll see you around.” Sona said, feeling a bit awkward, not knowing what else to say.<br/>Ahri just gave a hum and then turned around to leave the library. Her mind was working their gears. What was that? Why did Ahri's heart made a thump? What was that tingling feeling back there? Ahri somehow wished her and Sona would have spoken more. As Ahri kept thinking she figured Sona was stuck in her head because normally when a stranger talks to Ahri, they get happy and excited. Sona had no reaction seeing Ahri. Maybe Sona didn’t know who Ahri was? That’s crazy though, anyone that went to the university knew Ahri. Ahri sighed and decided to ignore her thoughts and feelings and went to meet up with her friends.</p><p>The 4 girls went out for lunch together at one of Akali’s new obsession. They sat at a booth looking at the menu. Ahri was looking at the salad section because she was always conscious about her figure. Evelyn was too, but ever since dating Akali, Akali was trying her best to convince Evelyn to eat her heart out. The both of them were looking at the burgers section debating to share or not. Kai’sa was flipping through the menu not knowing what to get.<br/>“Are you guys ready to order or do you guys still need a couple more minutes?” The waitress asked.<br/>Ahri’s head shot up so fast at the sudden voice because that voice has been playing in her head the past couple of hours. It was Sona.<br/>“Oh you work here.” Ahri commented before she could stop herself.<br/>Sona turned her attention towards Ahri, “uhh yeah.”<br/>Evelyn eyed Ahri, then stifled a small laugh. Evelyn can read Ahri like a book, even if the latter haven’t figured stuff out for herself yet. Upon hearing the stifled laugh, Ahri glared at Evelyn.<br/>“You guys know each other? Ahri, you have other friends?” Akali teased.<br/>“Hey I have other friends beside you guys!” Ahri argued, “I met her earlier at the library, I helped pick up her dropped wallet.”<br/>‘You’re that girl from the other day!” Kai’sa said excitedly, “you did well with those bullies beating them up and putting them in their place.”<br/>“Oh you saw that? I just so happened to be there during that time, that’s all.” Sona said a bit shyly.<br/>“Yeah! It was really cool! I’m Kai’sa, nice to meet you!” Kai’sa introduced herself then her eyes drifted towards Sona’s nametag, “Sona? I’m assuming.”<br/>“Nice to meet you too.” Sona said and gave a small smile. Ahri was staring at Sona smile, wishing that it was directed towards her.<br/>“So did you guys still need a minute or…?” Sona trailed off.<br/>“Oh no I think we’re ready to order!” Akali said.<br/>One by one the girls ordered their stuff as Sona wrote down. Ahri couldn’t help but stare at Sona. After they finished ordering, Sona grabbed their menu and went into the staff only area.<br/>“So Ahri…” Evelyn started to say.<br/>“Don’t.” Ahri stopped her, “I know what you’re gonna say. I’m not interested.”<br/>“Interested? In what?” Akali asked.<br/>“In our littler waitress right there. Ahri couldn’t keep her eyes on her. If her tails were out, they’d be wagging around.” Evelyn explained, a bit amused.<br/>“Whoa Ahri! You’re interested in her? Really? She doesn’t seem like your type.” Kai’sa said.<br/>“Oh? And what is my type?” Ahri asked Kai’sa.<br/>“Hmmm someone more like me.” Kai’sa winked<br/>Ahri just rolled her eyes.<br/>“I think her type is Sona. I can see liking the strong heroic type.” Akali said, laughing, enjoying the rare chance he gets to tease Ahri.<br/>Ahri took a salt packet and threw it at Akali, but with Ahri non-existent coordination, the salt packet went towards the right and hit Sona as she was bringing their drinks out.<br/>Sona looked at the salt packet on the floor and looked at the girls. Kai’sa immediately pointed to Ahri, while Ahri was stunned and just wanted to go into a hole.<br/>“S-sorry,” Ahri stuttered out. Ahri was surprised at this. She was the confident nine tailed fox. People are supposed to stutter when talking to her, not her!<br/>“Its okay.” Sona said and placed the drinks down.<br/>“Hey Sona, when do you get off?” Kai’sa asked, “do you want to hangout with us after?”<br/>Ahri glared at Kai’sa, while Kai’sa just winked at her.<br/>“I’m off in about 30 minutes, but I’m actually going to the library to study.” Sona rejected the offer.<br/>“Would you say that your grades are well?” Evelyn asked.<br/>Ahri knew where this was going and she didn’t like it. She was about to say something when suddenly Kai’sa put her arms around Ahri’s shoulder and then covered her mouth.<br/>Sona stared at the couple weirdly then turned to Evelyn, “uhh I would say so. I’m on a scholarship.”<br/>“Wow splendid! Our friend Ahri here is having a bit of troubles with her class. Would it be okay if she were to join you on your study session later?” Evelyn batted her eyes flirtatiously a bit.<br/>Sona was feeling a bit awkward. She knew who these 4 ladies were. The KDA. Sona doesn’t know why they’re talking to her so much. Usually they don’t really pay attention or talk to anyone.<br/>“Uhh sorry, I prefer to study alone.” Sona knew it was best not to get involved with them. She doesn’t need the KDA fans to come after her.<br/>“Let me go get your food right now.” Sona said, hoping to escape the awkward situation.<br/>Kai’sa let go of her hand from Ahri’s face and then patted her shoulder.<br/>“I don’t need your sympathy!” Ahri barked, “Evelyn, you! Why did you do that?”<br/>Evelyn shrugged, “thought I should help my best friend out and get her a date.”<br/>“I’m not interested in Sona!” Ahri said a little too loudly, just right when Sona appeared at their table with the food.<br/>Sona decided to ignore Ahri’s sudden outburst and placed the food on the table. Ahri really just wanted to dig a hole and die in there right now from embarrassment.<br/>The girls dropped the topic of Sona and talked about different things instead. Ahri couldn’t help, but watched as Sona was dressed in her usual clothes instead of the uniform since she was off. Ahri internally sighed, maybe she really is developing a crush on this girl.</p><hr/><p>Ahri found herself going to the diner more often now, either alone or with the girls. She was always hoping that Sona would be working. After going there so often, Ahri knew for sure that Sona works on tuesdays. Ahri was getting nowhere with Sona though. Sona kept the conversation short and never really continued it. Ahri was starting to feel a bit dejected and was wondering if she should give up on the girl. She was at a loss because usually guys and girls would fond over her, but Sona doesn’t even pay her any attention.<br/>Right when Ahri finished eating, it was when Sona was off and was heading towards the door. In a quick move Ahri put cash on the table and left to catch up to Sona.<br/>“Hey Sona!” Ahri called out.<br/>Sona stopped in her track and turned around to see Ahri coming up to her.<br/>“Yes, can I help you?” Sona asked. Again this was throwing off Ahri because she wasn’t used to this.<br/>“Uhhh,” Ahri didn’t think this far.<br/>“If its nothing then i’m going to be on my way.” Sona said and was about to turn around when Ahri suddenly grabbed her hand to stop her.<br/>“Wait!” Ahri said, surprising herself too. “Can I ask you something and you have to be honest, okay?”<br/>“Sure I guess.” Sona said.<br/>“Do you hate me or something?” Ahri asked, kind of afraid of the answer.<br/>“No?” Sona answered, “Why would I?”<br/>“I don’t know….its just the way you talk to me, you seem very distant.”<br/>“Well… I mean we’re pretty much strangers?” Sona explained.<br/>“Strangers?” Ahri gasped dramatically to make the situation less tense, which worked since Sona gave a small smile, “I thought with me coming to the diner often and bothering you, I thought we were acquaintances or something.”<br/>“Let me ask you something then.” Sona said.<br/>“Shoot.”<br/>“Why are you hanging around me so much? You and your friends are the ‘goddesses’,” Sona air quoted, “why talk to me?”<br/>“I find you interesting.” Ahri answered honestly.<br/>“What? Why?”<br/>“I don’t know, something about you caught my attention and I want to get to know you better. How about we be friends?” Ahri asked, giving a warm smile.<br/>Sona told herself to look away, she didn’t want to get pulled into this world. She didn’t want to stand out. She just wanted to get an education and graduate after.<br/>“No thank you.” Sona tried to sound polite and was about to walk off, but Ahri grabbed her again, “You don’t understand personal space huh.” Sona stated.<br/>“Why not? Is it me? Do you not want to be friends with me?” Ahri was nearly pouting now.<br/>“Yes. you and your friends are mega popular, being close to you is like asking for death. Plus I like to be alone.” Sona answered, trying to pull her hand free.<br/>“One day.” Ahri said, “That's all I ask for. Come hangout with my friends and I for one day and if you don’t like us, then I won’t bother you again.”<br/>Sona was skeptical at this. One day won’t hurt if it means for Ahri to leave her alone.<br/>“Alright fine.” Sona sighed.<br/>Ahri squealed in excitement and wanted to hug Sona, but refrained herself. Instead she held out her hand, “phone please.”<br/>Sona sighed again and gave Ahri her phone and Ahri started typing away.<br/>“This is my number, I already texted myself and I will text you the details later!” Ahri said excitedly and handed back the phone to Sona.<br/>“Alright, am I free to go now?”<br/>“Yes you are! And I will talk to you later.” Ahri winked, feeling accomplished.<br/>Sona started walking the opposite way and was wondering what she got herself into. It's not like she doesn’t like Ahri, it's just Ahri is a freaking goddess. Why would she want to bother herself with some so plain like Sona?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sona goes to KDA apartment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day of the hangout came and Sona was nervous and dreading it. She didn’t really know how to socialize with city people because she grew up in a small town. She was feeling really nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri invited Sona over to their apartment. The 4 of them lived together because it was just easier that way. Kai’sa was excited about the hangout cause she really wanted to be Sona’s friend. Evelyn couldn’t wait to tease Ahri about Sona and Akali was there to watch the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona nervously rang the doorbell, hoping somehow this was just a weird dream. She can hear the commotion inside, but she couldn’t really make out what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door flung open and Ahri was there. Sona was trying her best not to stare too much at Ahri. She was in a white dress that had some colorful flowers at the hem, her hair was curled with a little bow on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow you actually came!” Ahri said in a surprised tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I leave then?” Sona asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heck no!” Kai’sa suddenly appeared and dragged Sona into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali and Evelyn turned their head towards the door, Akali waved while Evelyn smirked. Sona was feeling really awkward under the 4 beautiful ladies gazes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be nervous! We’re just hanging out!” Ahri elbowed Sona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri led Sona to the couch and the rest of the girls also went to the living room and sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Sona, tell us about yourself!” Kai’sa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona suddenly regretted coming here. She felt really awkward being put on the spot in front of 4 strangers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll start.” Ahri said, sensing Sona nervousness. “I’m Ahri, I’m a third year at the college majoring in business. My favorite color is pink and I like to sing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona mentally thanked Ahri for taking the attention off of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! Ahri sings really well, you should hear it sometimes,” Akali chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna go next!” Kai’sa raised her hand, “I’m Kai’sa, I’m a 2nd year majoring in dance. I really like to cook, your diner’s food is great, but I bet I can make it better!” Kai’sa said confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Akali! I’m also a second year and I’m majoring in music. My hobby is bothering Evelyn, but if I’m not doing that then I’m gaming.” Akali introduced herself, “this is Evelyn. She’s too proud to introduce herself. She’s a 3rd year lika Ahri and majoring in business too. She really likes fast cars, and the person she loves most is me!” Akali winked, while Ahri and Kai’sa gagged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona was laughing a little seeing how funny Akali was. Her nervousness eased a bit, but she was still nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh I’m Sona, I’m a second year majoring in ancient history. I don’t really have a hobby,” Sona thought about it, “I guess my hobby is reading.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ancient history? Wow you definitely can get along well with these three.” Akali jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri took a pillow from the couch and threw it at Akali’s face. Seemed like it was an inside joke since Kai’sa and Evelyn were smiling a bit. Sona was feeling really out of place and was hoping this day would end soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind Akali, she likes to joke a lot.” Ahri rolled her eyes, “we’re gonna watch a movie. Are you okay with a scary movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Sona wanted to say, but she didn’t want to seem like a wuss so she just nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Kai’sa cheered and went to the TV and grabbed the remote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona didn’t hear what the title was, but she was hoping it wasn’t that scary. She doesn’t do well with scary movies, she would often get nightmares if she watches them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie started off well, with everyone paying attention and watching the screen. The beginning was playing soft music that was for sure leading up to a jump scare. Sona was anticipating it, when suddenly one of the girls shouted boo! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Kai’sa trying to scare Ahri, which worked. Ahri gave an ear piercing scream and hit Kai’sa with the pillow. Ahri was originally sitting next to Kai’sa, but she decided to move her seat. Ahri decided to take her chance and went to sit on the floor next to Sona since the couch Sona was sitting on was a one seater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you want the couch? I can sit on the floor.” Sona whispered to Ahri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no! A guest should not be sitting on the floor! Plus this is a nice seat with a nice back rest.” Ahri smiled and then she leaned back and rested on Sona’s legs. Sona was surprised at the sudden contact. She didn’t hate it, but it just felt like Ahri was getting comfortable with her, but she wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the movie Sona was basically hiding behind a pillow, sometimes she would suddenly grab Ahri’s shoulder when a scary scene popped up, which would scare Ahri even more. Evelyn and Akali were enjoying the movie. Kai’sa was kinda scared, but not really. Ahri was definitely scared, she kept screaming at every small scary scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the movie ended and Evelyn went to turn on the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! That was a great movie!” Akali said, getting up to stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like the movie?” Kai’sa asked, turning to Sona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona nodded, “although I think I’m gonna be getting nightmares tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need a sleeping buddy?” Ahri winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona blushed a bit not knowing what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t scare off my new friend!” Kai’sa said and went to put her arms around Sona, surprising her with the sudden contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri just rolled her eyes and started heading towards the kitchen to grab some food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go eat, you’ll definitely fall in love with me once you taste my cooking.” Kai’sa laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone started heading to the kitchen and sat down. Ahri took the opportunity and sat next to Sona. Sona felt more nervous being near Ahri. She doesn't know why, with the other 3 she feels okay, but with Ahri, Sona feels nervous all the time. Maybe because out of the 4, Sona thought Ahri was the prettiest and the nicest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be shy! Help yourself.” Ahri said endearingly. Sona nodded and shyly grabbed the food. She put it on her plate, getting ready to eat when she noticed Kai’sa staring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry don’t mind me, I just wanted to see what you think about the food!” Kai’sa laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona nodded and ate the food. She honestly wasn’t expecting much, but oh man this blew her top off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! This is so amazing, I never had anything this good before!” Sona gushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’sa beamed with happiness and started eating her food. Ahri was glad Sona was able to express herself, but she was a bit sad that it wasn’t directed towards her. Everyone started eating and throughout eating they were just talking about random topics. She found out she has a lot in common with Akali because they both like to game. Evelyn groaned while Akali cheered, finally having a friend that plays games. Sona felt herself opening up more. Her opinions about the KDA changed. She always thought they were untouchable. She thought they were snooty and too overconfident. Sona realized that they were the opposite of that, well kinda. KDA was just as normal as everyone else except 10x prettier. They joke and make fun of each other. They weren’t afraid to be themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thank you Kai’sa for the amazing food. We love to stay, but Akali and I have some places to go.” Evelyn said getting up and tapping Akali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, sorry guys! It was really nice meeting you Sona, I hope we get to hangout with each other again! Let’s play overwatch together!” Akalir held out her fist, Sona immediately got the message and fist bumped her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’sa got up too and started cleaning up, but was stopped by Ahri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you made the food, I will clean up! Don’t worry, go watch TV.” Ahri said shooing Kai’sa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help with the dishes,” Sona offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’sa originally was gonna protest, but she agreed so Ahri and Sona can have some alone time together. Sona started heading towards the sink, while Ahri brought the dishes into the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you having fun?” Ahri's shoulder bumps Sona a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want the truth or the lie?” Sona asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri got a bit worried at this, what if Sona really doesn’t like hanging out with them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The truth…” Ahri said carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really enjoying myself.” Sona said shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahrigh gasped, “hey! You scared me! I was really worried that you weren’t having fun.” She pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona gave a laugh, “thanks for inviting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you’ll hangout with us more often??” Ahri asked excitingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona just shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because do you know how many people would come after me if I hangout with you guys? You guys are mega popular around the school, people will just make fun of me for hanging out with the pretty girls.” Sona explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a pretty girl too.” Ahri said honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona blushed at the sudden compliment and the plate fell out of her hand and broke in the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, be careful!” Ahri said, stopping Sona from picking up the sharp pieces. Ahri picked them up instead, but then she ended up cutting herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have let me do it! Now look what happened.” Sona scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri pouted and turned towards the living room about to call Kai’sa for help, but realized Kai’sa was taking a nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a first aide? I can help you with it.” Sona offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri nodded and led Sona to her bedroom, while still holding onto her bleeding finger. Once they were in the room, Sona looked around a bit. This was definitely Ahri’s room. Everything was so neat and organized, no dust anywhere. Ahri walked to her table and took out the first aide box. Sona grabbed it and placed it on the floor and sat next to it. Sona gestured for Ahri to sit in front of her. Ahri was a bit nervous, it was just the two of them. In her bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona gently held Ahri’s hand and took off the napkin that was holding the blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?” Sona asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little bit, but it’s okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona took out some alcohol and was about to wipe off the blood with it when suddenly Ahri yanked her finger away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa whoa,” Ahri quickly said, “that burns! Do I have to use alcohol?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Sona answered as if it was really obvious, “don’t worry, it’ll sting just a little!” Sona tried to grab Ahri’s hands but Ahri kept dodging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooo I don’t like the stinging pain.” Ahri whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to alcohol it so it doesn’t get infected! Come on you big baby.” Sona teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no no.” Ahri huffed, “it's fine if it gets infected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona sighed, “if you let me alcohol it, how about I give you a little reward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Ahri’s fox ears were visible, you would see them perked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of reward?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will just have to see.” Sona shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The offer was really tempting. Ahri has been stabbed before, a little stinging pain wouldn’t hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright fine, but it better be a good reward!” Ahri said and held out her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” Sona said, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona gently put the alcohol wipe on the cut and Ahri hissed in pain. Sona was gently blowing at the wound so the alcohol will feel cool instead of stinging pain. Ahri was feeling nervous, she was staring at Sona while she was treating the wound. It took so much willpower not to come onto Sona right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There! See, it wasn’t that bad.” Sona said after putting a band aide on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now my reward!” Ahri said excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona raised her hand and Ahri just stared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on.” Sona said looking at her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I do with that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You high five it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you freaking serious? That’s the reward?” Ahri rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey don’t downplay this amazing reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri raised her hand and high fives it, “wow I’m so glad I went through that pain.” She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona gave a laugh, which made Ahri feel happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both went back to the kitchen and finished up with the dishes and the cleaning up. Sona was feeling better and not as nervous being with Ahri. Ahri just had an aura around her, which attracted Sona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a nice nap.” Kai’sa said from the living room stretching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a quick nap.” Sona stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a power nap.” Kai’sa shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was really nice hanging out with you guys, but I actually have some homework to do.” Sona apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay! I just hope that we can hangout again?” Kai’sa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk you out then.” Ahri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona grabbed her purse and they both walked out of the apartment. Sona thought Ahri would stop there, but Ahri was actually walking her to the gate also.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn't’ have to walk me all the way out here.” Sona said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I wanted to spend more time with you.” Ahri said casually. Sometimes Ahri says a lot of flirty things and it makes Sona just a tad nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a flirt.” Sona rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as its working.” Ahri winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona just laughed and slapped Ahri shoulder. They were making small talk and once they reached the gate, Ahri opened her arms. Sona took this as it was a hug, so she walked into the embrace and hugged Ahri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was really fun with you today, I hope you’ll look past the popularity and hangout with us again.” Ahri said genuinely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona gave a small smile and left.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The girls of KDA were sure that Sona wanted to be their friends. After their hangout, they made a group chat with Sona and they would talk often there. Sona also played online games with Akali till late at night, which they would receive a scolding from Evelyn. Sona and Ahri were relatively getting closer too, Sona and Ahri weren’t as nervous talking to each other and they were comfortable enough to tease each other. Suddenly 3 days ago, Sona left the groupchat and stopped contacting all 4 girls. None of the girls have seen Sona in the past 3 days, which was understandable since none of them had classes with her. They were a bit worried though. Akali noted how Sona also hasn’t logged onto her discord in the past 3 days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she died?” Akali asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.” Kai’sa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just jump to that conclusion.” Ahri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean if I don’t log onto a game in 3 days, that means I’m most likely dead!” Akali defended herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you visit the diner yesterday?” Evelyn turned her attention to Ahri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri nodded, “but she switched with someone else so she wasn’t working yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm do you know where her dorm is?” Kai’sa asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then Akali across the campus the familiar blue hair, “there she is!” Akali pointed. All 4 girls started walking towards Sona. Sona noticed them coming to her, she quickly ran. The girls were baffled by this so they ran after her too. One thing that Sona was not was being athletics. After running a bit she ran out of energy so the girls caught up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sona!” Ahri shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you running away from us?” Akali stopped and caught her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they faced her, Kai’sa noticed a bruise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your lip…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cheeks…” Evelyn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona sighed. There was a bruise on the edge of her lip, a scratch mark on her cheeks, and lots of scratches on her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? What happened to you?” Ahri asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J...just stay away from me please.” Sona sighed and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The 4 girls stood stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something must have happened.” Evelyn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna follow her.” Ahri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If all 4 of us follows her, she might be suspicious. I’ll go with Ahri.” Kai’sa offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali and Evelyn nodded their heads and went back to their apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri and Kai’sa were following not too far from Sona. Sona was heading back to her dorm since she was done with her classes. Her mind was filled with the girls. She hoped she wasn’t too mean to them. She did want to hangout with them and be friends. It’s just a couple of days ago, a couple of girls came at her accusing her of trying to get with the KDA girls. It was just a bunch of jealous fan girls. Sona would have been able to fight them if it was 2 girls, but there were 5 and they all came at her at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona was never one to back down, but she didn’t have the energy to deal with this because she felt like it would be a constant thing if she stayed friends with the 4 girls. Sona felt a presence behind her, and when she turned around there were 3 of the 5 girls that attacked her last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what?” Sona sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t we warn you? If you get close to KDA again, it’ll be worse than those injuries there.” One of the girls said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can take you 3 easily, right?” Sona asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri and Kai’sa witnessing all of this. So it was their fault that Sona got attacked. They were feeling guilty, but they stayed hidden for a bit longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay away from them. You’re just trash, while they’re gods.” Another girl spat out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona just rolled her eyes. The third girl didn’t like the attitude so she took a swing, but Sona dodged it easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’sa and Ahri decided to step up, afraid that things might escalate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing to Sona?” Kai’sa asked, getting the girls attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls starred in fear, afraid that their idol is not gonna like them. They decided to turn around and run off before Kai’sa could remember their faces. When they turned around they were met with Ahri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If any of you guys, or anyone come at Sona and injure her and bully her, you guys will have us to answer for. Got it?” Ahri said with a serious expression that was rarely seen. The girls nodded their heads and ran off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sona…” Kai’sa said, turning to Sona, “why didn’t you tell us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my problem.” Sona shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did they do this to you and what happened?” Ahri walked up to Sona and held her chin, inspecting the bruises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. It’s like I told you before, its nothing but trouble being friends with you guys.” Sona said, pulling away from Ahri’s grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” Ahri apologized. Sona did say many times that it was a bad idea, but Ahri didn’t listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now its different! We clarified with them. You have us now also! So if anyone does anything to you, we got your back.” Kai’sa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” Sona was uncertain. The girls can’t protect her all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust us, Sona. You won’t have to deal with this anymore. I promise you!” Kai’sa patted Sona on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona thought about it, she really did like them as friends. She wasn’t scared of those stupid fan girls, why should she let them dictate who she should be friends with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess…” Sona said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri grabbed Sona’s hands for comfort, both slowly blushing, “I will protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’sa laughed while Ahri blushed even harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went back to the apartment and found Akali and Evelyn waiting in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi guys…” Sona awkwardly waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sona!” Akali came and hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were the girls taken care of?” Evelyn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We warned them.” Kai’sa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelyn rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that reaction?” Sona asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say its lucky for those girls that we witnessed it, if Evelyn was there, oh man they’d be more injured than you.” Kai’sa answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona felt a bit touched and the subtle way that Evelyn was showing that she cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sona! Let’s go do placements! The new season started but I wanted to do placements with you.” Akali said and grabbed Sona and headed towards her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri just pouted, while Kai’sa laughed, “Akali just stole your girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahri’s birthday was the day after tomorrow, so the girls decided to have a little party in her apartment. She was hanging out with her family, so the other girls were getting stuff ready at the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is very pink.” Sona noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahri likes pink.” Akali shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why we’re still celebrating birthdays.” Evelyn sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gotta keep track of our age!” Kai’sa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelyn rolled her eyes and went to sit on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eve, lets go buy some alcohol!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelyn thought this was a good idea, some alcohol will help with her mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be back!” Akali called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too much!” Kai’sa reminded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It the weekend tomorrow, so it's fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’sa just shook her head while Sonia continued blowing up balloons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything Ahri wants for her birthday?” Sona asked, not knowing what to get her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You. Kai’sa wanted to say, but refrained herself. “Ahri doesn’t need anything, plus she doesn’t even know you’re here, so that will be a present for her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t know I’m here? Then wont it be awkward, what if she didn’t want me here?” Sona felt a bit out of place now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no don’t worry, that’s why we didn’t tell her. She wants you here, so it’ll be a nice surprise!” Kai’sa assured Sona. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona sighed, “if you say so. Do you need any help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I guess you can help me chop these vegetables.” Kai’sa the knife to Sona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona nodded, her parents owned a farm, so she often had to cut the vegetables too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m home.” The door opened, as Ahri walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home honey!” Kai’sa said, walking out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri fake gagged, “just you here?” Not noticing Sona since the kitchen was around the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just me.” Kai’sa decided to play Ahri a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did Akali and Eve go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To buy some alcohol, how was seeing the family?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the same, my oldest sister being all lovey dovey with her new toy. ” Ahri shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you wish you could be lovey dovey with someone?” Kai’sa winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri sighed, a little sad that Sona wasn’t joining them today. Ahri wanted some water so she went into the kitchen, surprised by a figure there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sona?” Ahri questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ahri,” Sona gave a small wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you couldn’t make it, why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not want me here?” Sona teased a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no! But others said you couldn’t come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We lied.” Kai’sa laughed, only to earn a smack from Ahri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go take a quick nap, dealing with my family tired me out a bit. Wake me up when everything is ready.” Ahri yawned and headed to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That fox has a strong hit.” Kai’sa grumbled, patting her head while Sona laughed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Sona do you mind going to wake up Ahri?” Evelyn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona nodded, not wanting to say no to Evelyn for anything ever. Sona knocked on the door and waited a second before going in. Ahri looked so peaceful just sleeping there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahri,” Sona whispered, not wanting to wake her up abruptly. No movement, so Sona went closer and shook Ahri a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up sleepyhead.” Sona said a bit louder. Still no response. Sona poked Ahri’s cheeks, but was surprised when Ahri suddenly grabbed her hand and caressed her face to it, still asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So soft…” Ahri sleepily mumbled, Sona was gushing over how cute this was. Ahri was like a little cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta get up now everything’s ready.” Sona said in her normal voice, using her free hand to shake Ahri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri slowly opened her eyes and was met with the beautiful sight of Sona. At that moment, she thought how nice it would be to wake up to that face everyday, but then she was brought back to reality. She noticed her face on Sona’s other hand, she quickly pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry! I was dreaming.” Ahri got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you were so cute!” Sona gushed and started heading towards the door. Ahri blushed a little and went to get ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all gathered and had a nice dinner together. Sona was getting used to the 4 girls and being more expressive. After eating, they started playing drinking games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Sona, what kind of drunk are you? And how high is your tolerance?” Akali asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never really drank a lot before, so I’m not too sure of my alcohol tolerance and I never got drunk before.” Sona answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First time for everything!” Kai’sa put her arms around Sona’s shoulder. Ahri wishes she was brave enough to do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, it's my special mix.” Evelyn said, handing her a cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww Eve, you’re gonna knock her out in one go with that!” Ahri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just drink half then.” Evelyn smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona took a sip, waiting for the bad alcohol taste, but there wasn’t. “This is really good!” Sona said in amazement, taking another sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty, no more for more if you want to enjoy the rest of the night.” Ahri quickly took the cup away, while Sona pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started setting up for beer pong, Kai’sa sat out because she was pretty bad at it. She only played if Akali was on her team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akali has really good aim, be careful.” Kai’sa told Sona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Ahri, I never played before, so we’re probably gonna lose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’ll win for us.” Ahri winked at Sona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, watch Ahri miss every cup.” Akali laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here let me teach you how to throw it first.” Kai’sa offered. She went behind Sona, held her hand and guided her to throwing the ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa it went in!” Sona said in amazement, Kai’sa was also surprised at herself too, while Ahri is staring daggers at Kai’sa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the game, Sona felt herself slowly getting drunk. She was standing pretty close to Ahri, which made Ahri a bit nervous. They were doing well at the game, Sona was making a lot and Ahri was making a good amount. Akali was making most of her shots, and Evelyn too. Those two were a tough opponent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Ahri was about to throw the ball, she was surprised when she felt someone hugging her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-S-Sona? What’s up?” Ahri blushed. The other 3 laughed seeing how flustered their nine-tailed fox friend was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing~” Sona said in a sing-song voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you drunk?” Kai’sa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona raised her hand, “just a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Sona, but I need my arm to be able to throw the ball.” Ahri said, trying to wriggle out of Sona’s gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like it?” Sona said in a sad voice, her lips pouting, she really looked like a sad puppy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No!” Ahri stuttered out, making the 3 laugh even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never seen Ahri so flustered before!” Kai’sa had to hold her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me throw this ball first, then you can hug my arm again, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona nodded sadly and let go. Ahri made the shot in and cheered, turning to Sona for a high five, but instead Sona hugged Ahri and jumped on her, causing Ahri to almost lose her balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drunk Sona is kinda clingy huh.” Akali noted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona clung onto Ahri tightly and rested her head on Ahri’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright I concede, you guys win the beer pong game.” Ahri said, seeing that they can’t continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to put on a movie so they can relax in the living room a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sona, do you want to get down and sit on the couch?” Ahri asked, energy slowly depleting from carrying Sona everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona just shook her head. Ahri sighed, she was sure her cheeks were super red now. Ahri gently plopped down onto the couch, now it was like Sona was straddling her. Sona pulled back, and their faces were inches from each other. It took every inch of willpower for Ahri not to kiss Sona right now, but Ahri would never do that to a drunk person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your fault, Eve.” Ahri glared at Evelyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelyn laughed, “Please, I know you’re enjoying this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the movie, Sona moved and was resting her head on Ahri’s lap now. Ahri’s hand was on Sona’s face, as Sona kept caressing it. The coldness of Ahri's hand was helping with the eh alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the movie ended, they played a couple more drinking games. Sona would try to drink, but Ahri would stop her. When Ahri wasn’t looking, the other 3 would give Sona alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back, I’m gonna get Sona some water.” Ahri said heading to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How you feeling buddy?” Akali said, patting Sona’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! I feel like I can drink more!” Sona grinned widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This Sona is awesome!” Ki’sa said happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sona darling, did you get Ahri anything for her birthday?” Evelyn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona shook her head sadly, “I couldn’t think of anything and Kai’sa said it was already a present enough that I’m here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is! We’re seeing a whole new side of Ahri.” Kai’sa laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I know what you can get her.” Evelyn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it? What is it? What Can I get her?” Sona asked, practically bouncing up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” Evelyn said with her hands on Sona’s shoulder, “you can give her a kiss on the cheeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’sa and Akali looked stunned, but they wanted to see that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! She would love that!” Akali encouraged Sona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I will give it to her now then.” Sona was pretty much skipping into the kitchen, while the others stood nearby to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday Ahri!” Sona said and backhugged Ahri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Sona, here drink some water!” Ahri turned around to face Sona and handed her water. Her heart racing fast at the sudden hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want for your birthday? I didn’t know what you like, I tried asking Kai’sa but she said it was present enough that I’m here. It doesn’t feel right though, I feel like I should get you something. You have been so nice to me.” Sona rambled on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri stared in amazement seeing how Sona was talking so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai’sa was right, you being here is the perfect present.” Ahri said patting Sona’s head, trying to enjoy this Sona as much as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still want to give you a gift though! Close your eyes!” Sona said excitedly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri closed her eyes, feeling a bit nervous. Then she felt lips pressed together onto her cheek, she opened her eyes and saw Sona giving her a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-why d-did you do t-that?” Ahri stuttered, surprised at the action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The 3 girls were trying their best to stifle their laughter. Kai’sa took a quick picture at the red-faced Ahri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evelyn suggested it 5 mins ago, saying you would like it! Do you like it?” Sona asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I like it.” Ahri smiled, mentally thinking whether to kill Evelyn or thank her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the day was ending, everyone was getting ready for bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a couch in your room, just have Sona sleep there.” Akali said, winking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna sleep with Ahri! I wanna sleep with Ahri!” Sona said excitedly, causing the 3 to laugh while Ahri blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Ahri, Sona wants to sleep with you.” Kai’sa teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Ahri sighed, leading Sona to her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri went to her closet and got out some clothes for Sona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here change into these.” Sona starred, then nodded and started taking off her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa whoa.” Ahri said, stopping her, while Sona looked at her confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri turned around, her back facing Sona, “okay continue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Sona was done, she went to lay on Ahri’s bed and gestured for Ahri to come lay too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sleep there, and I’ll sleep here.” Ahri gestured to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to be next to me?” Sona pouted </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no!” Ahri quickly said and went to the bed. Sona giggled happily and hugged Ahri tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Ahri, you’re the best!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri smiled and stroked Sona’s hair, wondering if Sona will remember any of this tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like hanging out with us right Sona?” Ahri took this chance to question Sona to get honest answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, I love it. You guys make me happy!” Sona smiled wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think of us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona yawn, “You guys were scary looking at first. I thought you guys were weird for always bothering me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri laughed at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you guys are good people, I really like you guys especially you Ahri.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri heart made a thump, “what do you mean especially me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri waited for an answer, but then she looked and saw Sona was already sleeping. Ahri just laughed to herself, of course Sona would be asleep now. Ahri kissed the top of Sona’s head and slowly went to the couch. She didn’t want Sona to wake up and think Ahri took an advantage of her or something. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Morning came and Sona woke up with a painful headache. She slowly got up and noticed that she wasn’t in her room. She looked around and saw Ahri sleeping on the couch. Right, she was here last night for Ahri’s birthday. Her throat felt really dry, so she slowly got up and went into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” Kai’sa said, scaring the hell out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared me! Let’s turn down the volume, my head hurts a lot.” Sona said, holding her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’sa laughed, “here this will help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona looked at the cup, it smelled really weird, “What is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s something to help with the hangover, trust me. Your headache will go away in 5 mins and you’ll feel better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona nodded, trusting Kai’sa. The drink tasted horrible, but she did feel a bit better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember anything from last night at all?” Kai’sa asked, with a playful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Why? Did I do something stupid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no,” Kai’sa still had that smile on her face, “Where’s Ahri?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s sleeping on the couch in her room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Ahri took the couch, you took the bed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so.” Sona said, not really remembering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? What’s wrong with that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahri is really picky about her sleeping location. She doesn’t like sleeping on the couch, she will always pick the bed no matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I will be right back. I’m gonna wake her up so she can go sleep more on the bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona went back to Ahri’s room. She stared at the sleeping girl, feeling touched that Ahri would let Sona sleep on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahri, wake up. Go sleep on the bed, your back is gonna hurt if you continue sleeping here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri slowly opened her eyes while Sona gently pulled her arm. Ahri got up, still half asleep and Sona helped her lay down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Ahri mumbled, still half asleep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better now, thanks for taking care of me last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you.” Ahri said and then she went back to sleep. It was a simple statement, but enough to send Sona’s heart racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona went back outside to hangout with Kai’sa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you wanna know what kind of drunk you are?” Kai’sa and her stupid smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of drunk am I…” Sona afraid of the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’sa laughed and went to hug Sona’s arm, “you did a lot of this last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I did?” Slowly memories flash in her mind. Her hugging Ahri’s arm, “oh no,” Sona feeling embarrassed now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelyn and Akali walked out the door stretching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Akali said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon.” Kai’sa corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling Sona?” Evelyn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better after whatever Kai’sa gave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelyn nodded, “Ahri still asleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess she was really tired from carrying Sona last night.” Akali laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carrying...carrying me?” Sona pointed to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali tapped on Evelyn to give her a warning, then Akali jumped on her and Evelyn placed her hand under Akali’s thighs to steady her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? I was like THAT?” Sona pointed to the couple, “to…Ahri…?” Not believing their words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’sa laughed and nodded her head. Just at that moment Ahri opened the door and witnessed Evelyn’s and Akali position and she knew. Ahri sighed and closed the door and went back to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W—what else did I d-do?” Sona is afraid to know what else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali kissed Evelyn on the cheek, which made Sona’s jaw drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’sa pointed to Ahri’s room and smirked. Sona’s hand covered her face in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...Be right back, I’m gonna go apologize.” Sona walked into Ahri’s room. Ahri was laying on her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The girls making fun?” Ahri asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Sona went to Ahri’s bed and sat on it, while Ahri was still laying down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri closes her eyes, thinking maybe she can sleep some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About last night...I’m really sorry.” Sona apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no reasons to apologize! We were having fun, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Ahri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was told that I was really touchy with you, I even had you carry me.” Sona said in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing and memories flashing, Ahri blushed a little. “Really Sona, I don’t mind. I had a lot of fun last night and I hope you did too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I can remember them.” Sona gave a small laugh, “thanks for letting me sleep on the bed last night. Kai’sa told me that you usually prefer the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t let my favorite person sleep on the bed.” Ahri said, opening one eye to look at Sona’s reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too much of a flirt.” Sona laughed, took a pillow and hit Ahri’s on the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Coming from ms. I really like you guys, especially you Ahri.” Ahri mocked Sona from last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said that?!” Sona surprised herself again, “I’m not really liking drunk Sona.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drunk Sona was fun.” Ahri giggled, “but if I may ask, what did you mean by ‘especially me’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona thought about it, “hmm I don’t know. I think there’s something special about you Ahri.” Then Sona got up and started heading towards the door to meet the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just say that and leave…” Ahri mumbled following Sona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali, Evelyn, and Kai’sa were having a fun time making fun of Ahri. It wasn’t everyday that their foxed friend blushed so easily and lost her composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys want to go ice skating?” Kai’sa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fun!” Akali said excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, have you ever ice skated before?” Evelyn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali shook her head, “I want to try at least once though!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never ice skated before too. I’m a little afraid.” Sona admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry! Ahri is good, she’ll teach you.” Kai’sa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember volunteering…” Ahri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll teach you then Sona! I’ll hold your hands the entire time!” Kai’sa teased, staring at Ahri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will teach Sona,” Ahri said, pushing Kai’sa away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The 5 of them took Evelyn’s car and they went to the ice rink. Sona didn’t think it was gonna be THAT cold, so she was a bit underdressed. She was trying to hide her shivers, but Ahri saw through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here just take my jacket.” Ahri took off her jacket and offered to Sona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it's okay, I’m fine!” Sona said through chattering teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure.” Ahri rolled her eyes, “I have another long sleeve on, plus if I’m cold I’ll just hug you and steal your warmth!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona nodded her head and thanked Ahri for the jacket. Kai’sa had gotten their skating shoes for them. Sona watched the 4 as they were putting on the skating shoes, Sona tried to put hers on, but it wasn’t tying how it was supposed to be tied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you.” Ahri got down on her knees, and tied Sona’s shoes for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow I wish Ahri helped me when I first went skating.” Kai’sa said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not special enough.” Ahri stuck her tongue out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lately the way Ahri has been talking and saying things makes Sona’s heart beat faster. There’s just something about Ahri that keeps drawing Sona back to KDA. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri stood up and held her hand out, “ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona took Ahri’s hand and was hoping that her heart was beating fast because she was nervous for ice skating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment they stepped onto the ice, Sona yelped and slipped, but Ahri was quick and held Sona securely by holding her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow I think that was the loudest I’ve heard anyone scream.” Ahri laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Sona smiled sheepishly. Ahri’s hands were still on Sona’s waist, guiding her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, we can go nice and slow.” Ahri said, teaching Sona the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that you’re stuck on teaching duty.” Sona said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, be glad I’m your teacher and not Evelyn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked across the rink and Evelyn was using tough love to teach Akali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eve!” Akali whined, “I don’t know how to move to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just glide your feet.” Evelyn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a visual learner!” Akali pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’sa skated past them effortlessly, while laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There look at how Kai is doing, now do that!” Evelyn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I’m glad I have you.” Sona smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri was really patient, she was helping Sona and taking her step by step. The both of them looked up when they heard Akali yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You pushed me!” Akali cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah because you were so afraid to fall, now that you’ve fallen, you won’t be afraid anymore.” Evelyn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re...you’re not gonna push me, right?” Sona asked Ahri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri just laughed and shook her head. Ahri was feeling nervous at first, but as she continued teaching Sona, she felt herself relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright I’m gonna skate ahead, and then you skate to me, sounds good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sona could answer, Ahri went ahead and skated. Sona was feeling nervous, but she got this, she had to face her fear. Sona got some momentum and started heading towards Ahri. The problem was, Sona could not control her speed and Ahri didn’t teach her to brake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch out!” Sona yelled as she was getting close to Ahri at a fast speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri braced herself to catch and stop Sona, but Sona was too fast. Sona crashed right into Ahri, causing both of them to fall on the rink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This kind of reminds me of last night.” Kai’sa skated by and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri and Sona were blushing mad now, “uhhh Sona, sorry, do you mind getting up so I can get up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona tried her best to hide her face and grabbed onto a railing nearby and got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to stop.” Sona apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, we’ll just keep practicing.” Ahri gave a reassuring smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take a quick break and sit on the bench.” Sona said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to come with?” Ahri asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it's okay! You enjoy yourself without me dragging you along, I’ll be back on the rink in like 10 minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri nodded and Sona was holding onto the railing and went to the closest exit. She went to a bench and sat down. She felt a breeze so she huddled and zipped up her jacket. The jacket smelled like Ahri, it was kind of comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sona?” A voice said. Sona looked up and it was Sivir, an old friend from her hometown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Sivir, what are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sivir took a seat beside Sona, “I’m thinking of applying to the university so I came to explore the town a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow your parents finally let you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think because they saw you, so they said it was okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow that’s awesome!” Sona said, giving a quick hug to her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri was on the ice rink, watching them. Ahri noticed a figure sitting next to Sona and she was about to interject, but then it seemed like they knew each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha doing?” Kai’sa asked, staring at the direction that Ahri was staring at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sona is talking to someone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone that got a nice back view I might add.” Kai’sa said, noticing Sona’s friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you here alone?” Sivir asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came with a couple of friends,” Sona looked at the rink and noticed Ahri and Kai’sa looking at her direction, “uhh those two weirdos that are staring at us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sivir looked up and saw where Sona was pointing at. The two figures quickly looked away and started skating again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should let you go then, my sister is probably looking for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Tell her I said hi,” Sona smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, did you get a new number?” Sivir asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did!” Sona said and took her phone out. They both exchanged their numbers again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know when I do come back!” Sivir said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Sona got up and gave her friend a hug before bidding farewells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sivir was one of her childhood friend, you could say her best friend. Their sisters were best friends since birth, so they both kinda got stuck with each other. They were best friends, but they didn’t have to talk everyday. They would go months without speaking and when they speak again, it's like they never stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sona decided to go back on the ice rink and Ahri came to meet her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ran into someone you knew?” Ahri asked, afraid that it was someone hitting on Sona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah she’s an old friend from my hometown.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A friend? Or a friend friend?” Ahri asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh I’m not following.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then Kai’sa came, “hey Sona, that girl you were talking to was kind of cute!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sivir? Yeah she is.” Sona gave a smile, thinking of their childhood days together. Ahri took this smile as a different meaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's single? Mind introducing me next time?” Kai’sa asked. Ahri was mentally thanking Kai’sa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is, and sure!” Sona said, “hmm actually I think you guys might actually make a good couple.” Sona looked at Kai’sa up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri felt relieved at this, so that meant Sona wasn’t interested in her friend Sivir. Akali and Evelyn skated by, Akali looking tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I‘m done for the day. Evelyn is trying to give me a bruise everywhere.” Akali sighed, rubbing her butt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tough love is the best teaching method.” Evelyn shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really glad you’re my teacher.” Sona whispered to Ahri, making her blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let's head home then kiddos.” Ahri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Ahri’s birthday is tomorrow, so tonight we need to get Ahri drunk!” Kai’sa cheered while Ahri shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of drunk is Ahri?” Sona asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same as you.” Evelyn answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m curious to see then! It’ll be my turn to take care of you then!” Sona said. Kai’sa, Akali, and Evelyn just laughed to themselves while Ahri hid her blush. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>